<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>North Star Pirates by MoonRaven1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857063">North Star Pirates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRaven1412/pseuds/MoonRaven1412'>MoonRaven1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amber Lead Syndrome, Baterilla Infanticide, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, F/M, Found Family, I'm looking at you Sacher, Imprisonment, M/M, One Piece is not a good world, Partial Blindness, Sacher!!!!!!!, Shenanigans, Sibling Bonding, Teen Pregnancy, Tragedy, eventually, some canon divergence, some things happen on purpose and some by accident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRaven1412/pseuds/MoonRaven1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slingshot through the barrier between universes, scattered across the oceans ruling the new world, born under new names and varied understanding and recollection of the situation... The beginning was not made easy for the seven of them.</p><p>But they made do. Each of them took a course to become stronger, to learn skills needed to survive and find each other. It was unlikely that they'd ever get back home but at least they'd find piece of home in each other and the family they'd create together.</p><p>()<br/>Nine Finns meet at anime convention and get dropped to One Piece, separated from each other. Story starts from there and from the beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aokiji | Kuzan/Original Character(s), Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reincarnation and Transmigration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Setting the scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860647">Introducing the Ouroboros Pirates</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullk6/pseuds/Mullk6">Mullk6</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I first created this crew in 2011 when I first read One Piece. Back then they are all simply OCs rather than Dimension TravellersTM. The crew was smaller as well, with originally only five characters given form: Sonja, Shay, Arashi, Kata and Goja David. Back then they had different names: Sora, Itami, Karasu, Koori(this one still a nickname) and Ari. Very... weeaboo. Next year I added Noire and Chiaki(Chichi) to the roster. And 2015 I finally drew last three crew members: Otava Simon(Okiya Satoru), Kin and Haku(Sen). Soon after that I started writing the Story of the Firefly and laid my Pirate crew to rest.</p><p>Last year, with me reading Wano Arc and discovering Mullk6's Ouroboros Pirates I dug up my old character concepts and added Charlotte Sacher to the roster as well. I reworked the back stories of many characters and timelines as well with Chiaki becoming Sonja and Shay's biological daughter rather than Noire's foster sister. And thanks to Ouroboros (not that I realized it at first and then could not get rid of the idea anymore) I decided to make my North Stars(no longer Ice-Eyes after Simon's bounty name) Dimension Travellers as well. I think this was mainly because I'd designed Sacher as SI-OC but personally I'd always considered Noire and Koori as main characters... So I rather had all crew(almost) being from our world than only two or three of them.</p><p>Anyhow, I've only two chapters done, this intro and deeper look into Simon. The first chapters will follow pretty much the format I have for Mirrored Flames were each character get their own chapter to explain the background.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p><p>Golja David, Sonja, Shay, Noire, Chiaki, Kata/Koori, Arashi (2012) - Kin, Otava, Haku (2015) - Sacher (2019).</p>
<hr/><p>There were nine of them. Nine more or less friends or strangers who’d decided to meet for the first-time face to face. They’d gotten acquainted through various social media platforms and anime forums and discovered that they shared the same loves and lived in the same country at relatively easy travelling distance.</p><p>Instead of setting up a meeting though, they agreed to meet at next convention that took place at an opportune time. Easier than to manage all of their schedules around school and work and other parts of their private lives.</p><p>So they met. They talked. They laughed. They had a dinner together. They walked to the pier to take photos together.</p><p>Storm rose suddenly. They hurried back inside. Waves crashed on the shore and wind blew. They laughed.</p><p>Until silence fell and they were elsewhere.</p><p>It was white. They had only moments to look at each other before a strong gust of wind appeared out of nothing and blew them apart.</p><p>And they were gone again.</p><p>To the next world.</p><p>Different times and places they woke up, confused but determined all the same to at least find each other even if there was no way out of this world. If there was no way out, then there was a way to circumvent circumstances. For that they needed each other and some new allies as well.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>North Blue</strong>
</p><p>Kin’s name used to be Kaarlo. Now he was named Kin because his parents hoped his birth was the sign of prosperity to them. There had been a string of miscarriages beforehand after all so maybe this was sign of something better. Personally, Kin didn’t care much for his new name. It was short and easy to remember. But those were the only good things about it.</p><p>This new world though… Living in an island wasn’t bad. Biting cold was tolerable as well. But it was the awareness of just how much things were <em>wrong</em> in this world that bothered him. Kin had not been an avid reader of One Piece in his previous life. Oh, he was aware of the basics of each “Big Three” mangas but he’d never delved deeper. Too mainstream for him. He preferred mysteries and horror over them. Classics as well. Considering that he’d been the oldest of their group, it wasn’t that much of a surprise.</p><p>But he still knew that the world of One Piece was fucked up.</p><p>The only upside in this situation was that, when Kin was five years old, he got a little brother. Kaarlo’s little brother. Harri – now Haku, which suited the whiteness everywhere – was back.</p>
<hr/><p>Otava Simon abhorred cold. He abhorred his new home island even more.</p><p>Flevance.</p><p>Out of all accursed places, this was the one he ended up in. White City, Amber Lead Syndrome.</p><p>Simon did not want to die. He might’ve had better life expectancy than Trafalgar Law would since he was born so early in the timeline but he still wanted the hell away from this island.</p><p>And join the Marines. He’d been through army and while Simon had not opted to continue a career in military, he knew that being part of the Marines would be something that’d be familiar and that he’d be able to survive. Hopefully.</p><p>And he’d be able to get as much background information of this world as possible through the Marines.</p><p>Who knew, once the ball was rolling, it might even be fun.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>South Blue</strong>
</p><p>Samir opened his eyes to swaying palm trees and scent of salt. He missed Sonja. He’d planned on proposing her.</p><p>The only vaguely positive thing he found of this situation was his permanently green hair. Good thing he’d been wearing a wig when they met. But still, he was a child again and lost at who knows where. The indistinct feeling of everyone else also being in this world did comfort him some but finding a proper starting point in locating them… that’d be difficult.</p>
<hr/><p>Her name was Portgas D. Noire. She had wonderful mother, caring father and maybe one day she’d have a little sibling as well.</p><p>But then father was gone. And marines were grabbing children and killing them. And mother wasn’t feeling well.</p><p>AndthenmotherwasgoneandAcewasgoneandwhowasthatmarinewhydidhetakeAce…</p><p>Noire opened her eyes and hated the world.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>West Blue</strong>
</p><p>Golja David was not part of their group. The old medicine peddler and herbalist took a sip from his bottle of ale and sniffed the air. Things were changing. Maybe he could catch a ride to the front seats.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>East Blue</strong>
</p><p>Maija and Katariina clutched each other’s hands as they looked around in the village, they found themselves in. They’d been found on the shore, presumably victims of a shipwreck and now orphans. The denizens of Shimotsuki village had welcomed them to their island and one of the older ladies had offered a place for them to rest. When they were asked for names, Maija had taken one look at their surroundings, the sound of the language that they miraculously could understand and the vaguely Asian-ish features her sister had and replied:</p><p>“I’m Arashi, this is my little sister Kata.”</p><p>“Koori!” Katariina had interrupted.</p><p>“But she prefers being called Koori.” Maija – now Arashi – smoothly continued.</p><p>They settled in. Arashi and Koori began running errands in the villages and towns around the island. They began training once it became clear just which world they were in now. Koori joined the local dojo in order to learn how to use a sword while Arashi deepened her knowledge on weather and navigation. Having been a meteorologist became handy now.</p><p>But until they were ready to leave the island, all they could do was to wait.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Paradise</strong>
</p><p>She was constantly changing her name. Sometimes she was Skyla, sometimes Sora, Ciela, Taivas, Tenten… She was born under dry desert heat of Alabasta. She lived sometimes in Alubarna, sometimes Nanohana or Tamarisk or Katorea or Rainbase or somewhere in the desert. Her family was always moving even though she would’ve liked to stay in one place for longer times.</p><p>She often wondered if her family was criminals or mere nomads. They did seem to be in hurry.</p><p>She lived in indecisive haze until she saw familiar face shadowed by emerald green hair. Then everything clicked in place and she decided to leave her family. She had new one to find and a boyfriend to catch up with.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>New World</strong>
</p><p>Charlotte Sacher. That was her new name. Saara thanked her lucky stars that she was not Big Mom’s daughter but granddaughter. Though having Compote and some random unnamed shmuck as parents wasn’t that much better either. They apparently weren’t even married because Compote was so much more dedicated to Big Mom.</p><p>Goddammit, as soon as Sacher was able to run reliably, she’d be out of here. The only tolerable aunt she had was Praline. And that was because the mermaid was stuck in a fishbowl and thus could only throw insults and water at Sacher, rather than the physical attacks rest of her aunts and uncles in similar age-bracket resorted in.</p><p>This was really not the way Sacher imagined to train her Observation Haki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Under the North Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet the Captain, he is still long way from forming a crew.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I created Simon right around the time when I created Arashi and Koori. Actually he appears in the very first drawing of Arashi (back then Karasu) from 2011 but as a giant statue. He was meant to be a respected marine who had a statue erected in his honor to his hometown... and Karasu was standing a top of the statue's head.<br/>Later when I was planning the rest of the crew, I decided to reuse his design and make him a marine turned pirate captain. Like Drake. He had injuries on his left side and hid his crippled arm with his cloak. Like Shanks. He had completely lost his left eye. Like Yamato Kansuke from Detective Conan. He used a sword and a crossbow. I think I'm scrapping crossbow from his repertoire.</p><p>Anyhow, please enjoy this chapter. Character image made with picrew maker. I'll be posting such pics at the start of each intro chapter and hopefully at the end of this course of action, I'll have redraw pictures to show as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Otava Simon looked around himself. He was standing at the docks, waiting for a permission to board on the ship. It would take him out of Flevance and to Hammarskjöld where a Marine base was located at. He was too young to join the Marines yet but as there was nothing to tie him to this island anymore, it was better to leave.</p><p>Anything was better than staying in Flevance.</p><p>People didn’t know it yet but mining Amber Lead was hazardous for their health. The nobles and government didn’t care as long as they got money and precious commodities made out of it. They had known of the toxicity of the mineral for over century. Simon was not aware what was the process of making Amber Lead… inactive so it wouldn’t affect people, otherwise nobles wouldn’t dare to have it near them. But regular people were uninformed as the lead hadn’t built up in the bodies of Flevantines enough to have drastically shortened lifespans. They were short yes but not alarmingly yet. There were no white spots.</p><p>Simon wasn’t sure where in the timeline he was. All he knew that the Pirate King was still sailing and searching for Raftel… or was it Laugh Tale? He had forgotten so much details…</p><p>In any case, Simon’s new parents were dead now. Father died in mining accident half a year ago and mother took her life last week when she couldn’t cope with the loss of her husband. Simon… was sad to lose them, even if it had meant gaining his freedom. He still had aunts and uncles who’d be staying (and dying in bit over a decade to future) in Flevance. They were sad to see him go but were not stopping him either. Simon had made sure that they hadn’t seen his hurry to get out and that he’d mourned deeply enough for his age. And thus they were mainly just proud of him for deciding to join Marines and getting an honorable career.</p><p>Such was the power of propaganda.</p><p>Simon adjusted the backpack on his shoulders and gazed upon the horizon. Thirteen. Thirteen years he’d been here in this world, living and adjusting. Wondering where his friends were… if they were even born yet.</p><p>(At Baterilla, Noire took her first breaths on her mother’s arms.)</p><p>There was time, he hoped. There was time to reach out and find each other. Simon had been one of the oldest of their group so it was possible the age differences had remained about the same.</p><p>Passengers were boarding. Simon followed them. When the ship was way away from Flevance and there was no way to see the <em>whiteness</em> of it in the horizon, he took a deep breath of the fresh ocean air. It felt wonderful. Like he’d stepped out of smog for the first time in his life. Maybe it was placebo effect but Simon didn’t care, he was <em>free</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>Two years later was great year for Simon. He joined the Marines right after his fifteenth birthday.</p><p>That year was even greater for Marines though. It was the year they executed the King of Pirates, Gol D. Roger. Monkey D. Garp was named hero for capturing the King and papers were appropriately quiet about the fact that no one else of the Roger Pirates were caught.</p><p>Simon was a mere Seaman Recruit when he watched the execution taking place via a large screen at Hammarskjöld base. He heard the King’s last words. He saw the blades fall and people rejoice, either the man’s death or the inspiration they got.</p><p>The Golden Age of Piracy had begun and times had become more tumulus for everyone.</p>
<hr/><p>A batch of promising recruits were taken to Marineford for further training. Somehow Simon managed to be one of them. He promptly decided to focus on his training and ignore the two major events that were about to take place. Infanticide of Baterilla and Buster Call of Ohara. There was nothing he could do about them after all.</p><p>So he trained and participated on other missions. He rose in ranks, gained a katana named Frozen Clover and mastered its usage. Frozen Clover fit his hand brilliantly and the instructors (Zephyr among those) at the base were great. Simon let himself be lulled into security of the place. Pretended everything was fine in the world. He had time after all.</p><p>He got to have.</p>
<hr/><p>Simon did not expect to meet Donquixote Rosinante. Nor did he realize until their third meeting that they were the same age. And he was definitely not prepared of actually befriending the man and becoming his hazard-preventer.</p><p>“You are impossible, Ros.” Simon sighed when he heaved the taller man back upright.</p><p>“So you’ve said…” Rosinante mumbled, brick dust falling from his clothes as he coughed.</p><p>“Just happened to trip on the only loose tile on the roof and over the parapet? Straight through scaffolding and onto dry cement sacks?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>“Well, good that you’re not anymore hurt.” Simon sighed. Rosinante hung his head as he stood up and at Simon’s urging took support on the intact part of the scaffolding as his friend dug out a clothes brush from his ever-present bag and began vigorously dusting and brushing Rosinante’s uniform. All sorts of things Simon had started to carry with him since getting to know Rosinante, all in the name of preventing disasters or doing damage control afterwards.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem. You got to be at least somewhat presentable tonight for your tea time with your father.”</p><p>Indeed. Simon had not expected to get to know Sengoku in non-professional way either, as Rosinante’s adoptive father.</p>
<hr/><p>Missions, training… Somehow Simon managed to raise in ranks. He tried not to be too fast at it because that would mean taking responsibility of troops and getting orders to be relayed more directly from higher-ups. Orders that he might disagree with but would still be obligated to obey.</p><p>But at age 20 he found himself promoted to rank of Lieutenant Commander. Eighth highest rank. He’d climbed over half-way of the ranks in the past five years. How was that possible? Simon had tried to hold back and yes; he knew he was good with his sword. Yes, he was very proficient in using geppou and haki was coming along well too.</p><p>So with slight bafflement he donned his blue jacket and brushed his hair out of his eyes. His officer’s cloak was on the chair nearby and he hesitated before settling it on his shoulders as well. Time to face the new day.</p><p>It would take a couple of months until Simon felt truly comfortable with his new rank. And right then his career would come to sudden stop.</p>
<hr/><p>It was supposed to be a friendly spar for all that there were a lot of people watching it as if it were an official challenge or honor duel. But maybe that was because Simon’s opponent was vice-admiral Kuzan. They got along well, for all that there was a disparity between their respective ranks. Simon had worked under the man’s command a couple of times and felt he was fair. And for all that Kuzan was irritatingly lazy when it came to paperwork and such things, his was efficient when the situation truly needed it. Moreover, his lack of ambition was something Simon sympathized with.</p><p>And this wasn’t the first time they sparred together. Just first time it happened at Marineford instead of on the deck of a ship where they needed to be careful not to damage the ship.</p><p>The rules were simple. No maiming or killing. Spar would end at first blood.</p><p>A lot of people assumed it would be over quickly, with Kuzan having a tremendous advantage over Simon. They were surprised quite soon.</p><p>In Simon’s favor worked the fact that he had no specific techniques that he called out. So he had the element of surprise. Kuzan in the other hand was logia and had large range to work with at both short and long distance.</p><p>But Simon was prepared. With anti-slip steel studs that he strapped under his shoes. They blended together and aside from crunching noise against stone and concrete, there was no other indication about them. And thus when the spar began, Simon was on the move over the ice Kuzan had spread out for homefield advantage.</p><p>The spar was by no measure relaxed but neither of them aimed for killing blows. Simon got some close swipes at Kuzan but there was no haki in his sword then. Kuzan in turn corralled Simon to dead-ends on his personal playing field but never managed to capture him.</p><p>Then… it was an accident. On both of their parts. Simon ran along almost vertical ice wall and pushed off. Kuzan answered to it and sent ice to block his way. With geppou Simon changed his direction and ducked under the next wave. He brought his sword up and let armament haki to bleed to the edge. Just enough that he’d get the first blood. He pushed for more speed and <em>somehow</em> managed to get into Kuzan’s guard. He took Kuzan by surprise with that last burst. And the instinctual retaliation from the vice admiral…</p><p>
  <em>Pain.</em>
</p><p>Simon’s entire left side was in fire. Or in ice. It was so freezing that it might as well been burning. He was only faintly aware that his momentum had changed to opposite direction, held up only by the ice spikes digging through his uniform and skin.</p><p>His hands went slack and Frozen Clover clattered on the arena. Such ironic name…</p><p>“Simon!” Was that Rosinante?</p><p>“Lieutenant Commander!” One of the new kids… Simon couldn’t place the name.</p><p>“Otava!” Kuzan… one of the few using his family name at Simon’s <em>request</em> rather than because of requirement.</p><p>So many more voices. People were running off and some just stared. There were calls for medic. Their presences were pinging on his observation haki and Simon couldn’t concentrate on them as Kuzan appeared before him.</p><p>The man pressed a shaky hand on the ice holding him and made it shrink. Other hand went behind Simon’s neck.</p><p>“Otava, focus.” A simple command. Simon tried to focus, he really did, but then he saw his own blood starting to seep into the ice. Dripping from somewhere…</p><p>His left cheek was cold but there was something warm running down it. His left eye refused to open… Simon felt dizzy.</p><p>“Otava, stay awake! Focus!”</p><p>He couldn’t.</p>
<hr/><p>Simon woke up at infirmary. He was bandaged all over on the left side. The doctor told him about the numerous icicle punctures and frostbites. About his eye that while intact, would most likely be next to useless in the future.</p><p>Kuzan apologized. Rosinante hovered. Others visited.</p><p>When Simon was released from the infirmary, he was informed that he’d be moved to desk duty. Permanent desk duty. They even took his katana away.</p><p>Simon was crushed and next years were spent in daze. He did train to gain his mobility again but the fact that he was confined to administrative duties at Marineford made it seem more like imprisonment.</p><p>Rosinante worried for him but with the man leaving constantly for undercover assignments in order to track his brother’s network, Simon was alone more often than not.</p>
<hr/><p>Three years later Flevance burned and someone remembered that was Simon’s home island. He was put in quarantine and thus isolated from the rest of human contact. Simon had no idea how long he was in confinement. He did remember the doctors taking blood samples and poking him otherwise, like expecting him to keel over at any moment. Simon was aware of the faint white spots he had along his ribs and thighs. There had been some on his upper arms as well but on the left, scar tissue covered them and, on the right, he had kanji for ‘White City’ tattooed. More over his naturally pale skin made the difference harder to see.</p><p>It was Sengoku himself who came to get him out. When Simon was situated on the sofa of the Fleet Admiral’s office, he got to hear that he’d been in quarantine for closer to six months. Rosinante had left for his mission in Donquixote Pirates as there had been very small timeframe for them to succeed with the cover story.</p><p>“I don’t know how long I can do this.” Simon rasped out. He was very aware of his own haggard appearance. He had barely cared to take care of himself as well as he could in the confinement and he knew that he had lost weight. He knew he was depressed by now. “I’m crippled, my best friend is on a death mission in North Blue and apparently it’s perfectly acceptable to isolate completely loyal marines.”</p><p>“Would a new focus and environment help then?” Sengoku asked patiently.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“There are never too many undercover marines out in the seas. And more skilled and known one becomes, harder it is to get them out there believably.”</p><p>Simon nodded. Rosinante was a Commander but he’d been kept under wraps successfully.</p><p>“And those who publicly defect, are either driven by their own greed or otherwise are not suitable to be contacted again.” X Drake was an exception but even that would be a planned move.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“…Would you really trust me with that? Betraying what I’ve worked for in all but name and becoming a pirate. What would even be the aim?” Rosinante’s was to bring down Doflamingo, Maynard would try to get Mera Mera no Mi at Corrida Coliseum, Drake would be spying on Kaidou…</p><p>“Pirate information network. There are many Marines who can utilize it to an extent but because it works on information trade, it’s hard to get anything concrete out of it.”</p><p>“You mean the way pirate crews set up watches on their enemies and traitors not unlike our Bounty system and how they navigate around our patrols with ease? You do realize that most crews on it are not the worst sort? Whitebeards, Red-hair, Happo Navy… some of the warlords and bounty hunters… Big names who may cause gray hair on the Government but ultimately not that harmful towards civilians.”</p><p>“I know. But they are still pirates and thus need to be brought to justice. Network like that is also most likely connected to the Revolutionary Army and might be our only true lead to get at them.”</p><p>“That’s true as well…” Simon hummed in agreement. Pirate Network seemed interesting. And might be just what he needed. “If I’ll take this… how long do I have to prepare?”</p><p>“As long as it needs for you to get a functional crew together. I’ll trust your judgement on it. And for plausible deniability, I want no forewarning of when you’ll set sail.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p>
<hr/><p>Simon took a year to get back in shape and start drawing his initial plan. Then he was transferred to South Blue, to a Marine outpost relatively close to Baterilla. From there on he began reaching out with carefully chosen codewords at people he was looking for. His friends who were somewhere in the world as well.</p><p>First one to answer him was Portgas D. Noire. The name was a surprise. The girl behind the name… Simon recognized her despite her freckles and grey eyes. Noora had been among the youngest of them and though a strong spirited girl, there was something very brittle in her from the horrors she’d witnessed in the early years of her life in this world. Now she was going by the name La Mer Marianne.</p><p>“I’ve a mission that I think is perfect for us. Would you like to be my First Mate?” Simon asked her.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Next was Shay and through him Sonja. The couple that never was.</p><p>“She has a lot of names but I think she will always be Sonja to me.” Shay mused when they finally managed to meet. “I’ll join you and we can pick her up from Alabasta once we get there.” There was something he was not mentioning but Simon didn’t want to pry.</p><p>Two years into the venture, Simon got news from Sengoku that Rosinante had died. There was some disparity in the information as apparently his body had been unable to be collected but Simon couldn’t be sure if he understood it correctly. Anyways, he was glad to be in South Blue so he could mourn in peace.</p><p>Recruitment continued. Through the classifieds Simon put in newspaper, he managed to contact two shipwrights in Water-7. Kin and Haku, Kaarlo and Harri. They began immediately plan and build a ship for them. There was no one watching them with the Sea Train being under construction and taking everyone’s attention.</p><p>A doctor from West Blue by the name Golja David appeared on Simon’s doorstep next. He wasn’t part of <em>them</em> but apparently <em>Voices of the World</em> were calling to him to join. Simon tentatively accepted and David disappeared again.</p><p>Year after the Sea Train was completed, Kin and Haku sailed their newly christened ship Aurora Borealis to South Blue. She was disguised as a merchant ship and with some modern day thinking she was sailed through the calm belt. Simon was already itching to set sail but he still wanted to see if he could find some more of their friends. Maija, Katariina, Saara… There had been no word from them yet.</p><p>But there had to be. They had to be okay. Just a simple message from them would be enough even if they couldn’t join Simon on his mission.</p><p>He needed to know they were alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally when I started writing this chapter, I had planned on shipping Simon with Rosinante. Then I wrote the spar scene with Kuzan and realized... oh, this is gay. I ship them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brother let me be your shelter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First mate and bearer of heavy legacy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Noire was... she is so cliche. But I love her anyways. She was created when I was filling up the crew. First her name was Tsunami and Chiyo being her younger adoptive sister was Chinami. Then I added the backstory of her actually being Portgas D. Noire. Originally she was also raised at Logue Town by marine Lizar D. Aaron whose wife was named La Mer Marianne. Chiyo was their daughter. Then things happened and parents died, Noire left, still using the name Tsunami, took Chiyo with her and became a bounty hunter. Later she then joined Ice-Eyes.<br/>Her design went through some changes, with her original looks being more Chinese inspired in clothes and hairstyle. Then she looked more like female Ace with her clothes while hair still remained very straight and smooth. Backstory... well, you can read it here now. I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Noire was… mainly confused for the longest time. She loved her mother very dearly. She wished to meet her father again. She wanted to one day sail all the seas just like her father!</p><p>Mother used to tell a lot of stories to Noire. About her father, about her father’s crew, about the adventures father and mother went to when mother sailed with him.</p><p>“Why leave?” Noire would ask.</p><p>“My gold nugget…” Her mother would hold Noire’s face between her palms and lean down from her chair. “It is very dangerous out there. We’d just fought against Golden Lion Shiki and his fleet when I realized you were with me. I left to protect us both. Your father understood.”</p><p>There were a lot of words that Noire didn’t understand as she was barely two years old. But at the same time, she did. It was very strange and confusing.</p><p>Then the newspapers were proclaiming that Gol D. Roger – Gold Roger, now – was the King of Pirates for having reached the last island of the Grand Line and found the Treasure One Piece. Noire’s mother laughed and cried and when giant of a man (at least in Noire’s eyes) appeared on their doorstep, Noire’s mother was hurrying to his arms, laughing and crying even more.</p><p>“Rouge, my Rouge…” The man whispered to her mother’s hair. Noire watched from distance. This man… was her father?</p><p>“Roger!” Rouge held the man’s face in her palms, like she would Noire’s face, and inspected him very carefully. “You’re here.”</p><p>Her smile… was so different. Noire had seen lot of smiles her mother made. They were all different. But this one… she had never seen before. Noire didn’t have the words to describe it.</p><p>“Where is my little black flag?” The man asked Rouge who turned in his arms to look at Noire.</p><p>“Right here. Noire, come! Your father is home.”</p><p>“Papa?” Noire asked.</p><p>“Yes!” Rouge smiled. “Your papa.”</p><p>“Papa!” And Noire ran as fast as her little legs allowed to the man, colliding to his leg and hugging it tight. Her arms barely reached around.</p><p>He laughed and lifted her up. So gently, yet so quickly. Like Noire weighted nothing!</p><p>“My little black flag! You’ve grown so much!” Roger laughed. “Oh, you look just like your mother!”</p><p>Noire had never felt more loved than when she was held by her father for the first time. Seeing his joy and pride and her mother’s relief and hope. It would be her most cherished memory for many years.</p><hr/><p>Father stayed for only two months before leaving. Mother was crying and her hands cradled her stomach. Father embraced Noire one last time.</p><p>“Look after your mother. I’m sorry, I can’t stay but this is for you and for the world.”</p><p>“I will.” Noire said. She didn’t understand fully. She didn’t want father to leave but… father was a pirate. Pirates were free to go where they wanted to. Father was free to leave if he wanted to.</p><p>Mother cried more when newspaper told about Gold Roger’s arrest. Back then Noire didn’t understand yet that was her father’s full name.</p><p>Then came the execution. The last words of the Pirate King circulated among people and travelled from port to port. Noire barely had time to connect the name of the treasure to the one father mentioned in his own stories when Marines arrived. She had barely time to comprehend that her father was dead and not coming back. That her father was the <em>Pirate King</em>.</p><hr/><p>Mother lived away from the villages of Baterilla. It was her old family house that a retainer had kept up until she’d returned. Said retainer was actually a retired Marine, La Mer Albert, who’d gotten fed up with orders and twisted justice a long time ago.</p><p>So when Noire saw Marines arriving to the island, she ran to Albert rather than to her mother. She was trembling in his arms when marines started going from door to door, pulling women to the streets if they showed signs of pregnancy or had small children. It had been barely three months since execution. But the marines had set blockades around islands to prevent anyone from leaving. Noire watched in horror as the men interrogated the women, demanding to know who the father was. If the answer was not satisfactory (as the case was in most times), the woman was struck down where she stood, right on the front steps of her own home. If a child was already born, their tiny body was dropped on top of their mother.</p><p>“Who is this?” One of the marines stopped in front of Albert and Noire.</p><p>“My daughter, La Mer Marianne.” Albert answered calmly, too calmly considering the slaughter before them.</p><p>The marine grabbed Noire’s face roughly, twisting it from side to side. Tears welled in her eyes.</p><p><em>“You look just like your mother!”</em> Her father had told her.</p><p>“How old she is?” The marine asked.</p><p>“Four years old. Truly you don’t think my wife would’ve cheated on me with the Pirate King. Whom was in Grand Line back then?” Albert replied.</p><p><em>“Pirate King… They’re looking for… me…?”</em> The thought made her numb and when the marine finally released her jaw and pushed her back to Albert’s arms, Noire let herself stumble. <em>“They’re killing babies… because of me?”</em></p><p>Albert lifted her unresponsive body and turned around to leave. Over his shoulder, Noire saw one of the women crying and clutching her stomach protectively. Just like…</p><p>
  <em>“Just like mother…”</em>
</p><p>It was probably the worst way to realize that you were going to be a big sister.</p><hr/><p>The next months went in a daze. Noire refused to leave her mother’s side, somehow Rouge was left alone. Albert was the one to go to town and bring news. The blockades were holding up but marines were now allowing people in. Some of the husbands who’d gone out to the sea for fish or trade, came back home to find their wives and children dead. Some of them attacked the marines in grief and rage and were struck down as well.</p><p>Eventually they left though and Albert could tentatively ask about Rouge’s baby. She just smiled in defeat.</p><p>“This child won’t be born in a while.”</p><p>Noire didn’t understand. Albert did. And when Noire was supposed to be asleep, she heard her mother ask Albert to look after Noire.</p><hr/><p>The year went by and then at the end of the next year, yet another marine arrived. Rouge called him Garp and reluctantly invited him in. She shot Noire a look that sent her stand by Albert who was now living in the house rather than in the attached servant apartment. It was a ploy that had kept them safe for a while.</p><p>And it was there that Noire heard about Roger’s last request to Garp. To hide her unborn baby-sibling in the case something happened to Rouge. Apparently, her father had not spoken of her to the man… just in case someone was listening in.</p><p>So Noire pretended to be La Mer Marianne and mainly hid behind Albert.</p><p>On the New Years Eve, Rouge went into labor. It was long and difficult one. On the New Years day, Gol D. Ace took his first breaths. Noire could just barely hear her mother name the baby boy. Just barely get a glimpse on his face when Rouge looked up with a sad smile.</p><p>“My little gold nugget, have the freest life imaginable.” And the woman slumped against the cushions. The doctor and the kind old lady from the neighborhood began panicking, trying to get Rouge to hold on but…</p><p>Noire just stared. Stared until Albert led her away. Stared at Rouge, stared at Ace who was now on Garp’s arms. Garp who thought Rouge’s last words were for Ace. She felt so… empty.</p><p>Garp was gone the next day. So was Ace. Noire just… broke.</p><hr/><p>Her name was Noire and she had just lost everything.</p><p>
  <em>Her name was Noora and she was lost.</em>
</p><p>She was five years old.</p><p>
  <em>She was nineteen years old.</em>
</p><p>She had no one but Albert (and Ace) left.</p><p>
  <em>She had her friends scattered somewhere.</em>
</p><p>Noire was Noora and Noora was Noire and this world was horrible and she just wanted to find her brother and friends.</p><hr/><p>Albert was a blessing. Noire spent the next year regaining her mental equilibrium and physical footing. Albert near wordlessly moved her to live with him at the servant house and thus adopt her as La Mer Marianne.</p><p>Marianne. That was a good name. Ann from the name Rouge and Roger had decided on Ace if he’d been born a girl and moreover… Anne Bonny and Mary Read were great pirates from Before. Noora was more than glad to honor them with the name. And in any case… being reborn in One Piece… That was something truly weird. Being born as Ace’s fullblood sister and having actually met Gol D. Roger… that was mind-boggling. But Noire pushed that aside and tried to concentrate on concrete matters.</p><p>Ace was at Dawn Island, under the dubious care of Curly Dadan. Garp was useless and Dadan was scared shitless of the man and Ace’s heritage… not a good combination to raise a kid. But Ace would be healthy and grow strong due the law of the jungle. As much as Noire would want to go after the boy, it was near impossible to cross from one Blue to another unless you were a Marine or filthy rich. Even merchants got most of their wares through trading posts near Reverse Mountain and distributed those. Or then they got Marine escorts.</p><p>With the marines aggravating the situation at the South Blue though, pirates got more ruthless. The great Pirate Era was raising but the infanticide of Baterilla and surrounding islands had stirred the already restless waters.</p><p>So that meant raids. Random attacks with no direct purpose than getting back at marines at whatever outposts there were.</p><p>Baterilla had one such outpost. Albert was not manning it but he was a central figure in helping the civilians arm themselves and start training for defense. Slowly but surely Baterilla Defense Squadron was taking shape. Something that Noire was eager to join as well.</p><hr/><p>Noire had not expected to see her friends anytime soon. She’d thought she’d need to be at least in her mid-teens before setting sail or joining some crew. But then she saw a classifieds ad, written and articulated carefully. She was thirteen and the lure of a chance to meet with one of her friends was too strong. She merely left a note for Albert of where she was going, packed her bag and left.</p><p>And found…</p><p>Otava Simon. He didn’t look exactly old but… the silvery blond hair and the slight gaunt look from malnourishment and sharp eyes taking in Noire’s own figure and the weight of <em>knowledge,</em> gave a contradicting image. He had been a marine. He’d been well and he’d suffered and <em>there was a change coming and Noire wanted in it.</em></p><p>“I’ve a mission that I think is perfect for us. Would you like to be my First Mate?” Simon asked her.</p><p>“Sure.” Noire smiled sharply, anticipation brimming in her thirteen-year-old frame. Her hand clenched at the sword hilt she had at her waist, itching to get doing <em>something</em>.</p><p>Simon was going pirate eventually. It may be initially an assignment from Sengoku but it didn’t matter. It offered an excuse for him to reach out for their friends. He was casting nets to water. He was finding and dragging in their friends. Noire felt like sighing in relief when hearing about that. Simon was taking a lead in this matter and making a good headway. So many people were already found (and one extra had decided to tag along). Everything would be fine…</p><p>Maybe she could find Ace too. Or did it count as finding if she already knew where the boy was and when he would leave?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. There was lighting, and thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Navigator gambles and comes out alright.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Arashi was my very first One Piece character. Originally she was a crow zoan and her name was Karasu but with the revelation of the Revolutionary Army North Blue chief, I decided to alter name and abilities.</p><p>Here is a link to the very first picture of her and the statue of original Simon:<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/tsukiko75014/art/Karasu-ver-1-227589968</p><p>As you can probably guess from the order, I'm introducing characters, I'm going with the same order than Luffy gathered his crew members Captain-First Mate-Navigator... so next will be Sniper and then Cook.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Arashi and Kata had clear goals since the beginning. Train and learn and hoard everything useful.</p><p>Train because in this world it was the survival of the fittest, the jungle’s law, early bird gets the worm and so on and so forth. The seas were dangerous and if they wanted to have any hope to meet with their friends again, they’d need to brave those seas. Arashi wasn’t sure of her choice of weapon yet but was inclined towards something with a long reach.</p><p>Learn because the customs were new, the language was new, and the skills they needed, they did not have yet. Old world was dominated by land, this world was dominated by sea. If you wanted to survive you needed to read the winds and waves. Arashi had been a meteorologist as Maija and she intended to become a navigator for their crew once it would be put together.</p><p>Hoard because every island was different. Most might deal with beli but some people, especially of the shadier sort rather made market with goods or immaterial valuables, like information. Haggling was a skill Arashi learnt quite soon. They also hoarded anything they could deem useful for their future journey, oilskin tarps, maps, compasses, waterproof bags, lengths of fabric to be used to make clothes. Arashi assisted at seamstress’s shop, learning ins and outs of fabrics and strings and stiches. She had some sewing practice that she could fall back on but for now she hadn’t been allowed to even touch a needle.</p><p>All the while Arashi watched Kata make her own path on the island. They had approximately six years of age difference now. When they’d found themselves on the island, it had been already seven years from the start of Great Pirate Era. Arashi had been ten and Kata had been four. They’d been taken in by a kindly old lady and given things to do and learn. While everyone on the island expected the two of them remain on the island, get occupation there and marry and settle down… well, neither sister had any intention on dispelling the notion. They didn’t feel the need to start arguing about the matter with anyone and then waste time and energy. When they’d leave, they’d leave and that was that.</p><p>Kata loved her lessons at dojo. She was actually the same age than Zoro and with the way she eyed the boy’s movements with two swords, it was clear she intended to learn something similar. She hadn’t yet struck a friendship with Kuina nor was there a rivalry in place. Kata may have the drive but her talent and tenacity were not on par with Zoro’s and thus she escaped Kuina’s notice. There was some mutual regard as girls who were overlooked in the class due their gender but otherwise, they didn’t interact much.</p><p>“I think I’ll need to figure out my sword style on my own. Koshirou is teaching only basic kendou with one sword. Even Zoro is self-taught… And with me being a girl…” Kata sighed and flopped backwards onto the tatami floor. “I hate the inherent chauvinism of this island.”</p><p>“Me too.” Arashi sighed from where she was repairing the knees of Kata’s trousers. Typical little sister, always getting into trouble. But all the same, Arashi was glad Kata had retained her childishness and continued playing around despite her mental age.</p><p>“I can’t wait to get out of here.”</p><p>“Me neither.”</p><hr/><p>Arashi was thirteen when she joined a merchant ship as an apprentice. Staying on land and learning theory was well and good but she needed experience as well. Kata stayed behind. She wanted and needed to learn all she could on sword fighting. Maybe she was tunnel-visioning a bit but if that resulted her being able to keep up with the monsters of the world, then Arashi was willing to allow it.</p><hr/><p>During the journeys, Arashi exchanged letters with Kata. They were all written in their old language in the case of being intercepted. Everything was mentioned. From the way Kata added a wakizashi to her style or discovered hating natto, to all the places Arashi visited or the Devil Fruit she ate.</p><p>Yes, Arashi ate a Devil Fruit. The merchant ship she worked at had received crate-fulls of different fruits from all the Blues. Among them was one fruit that looked remarkably different. It was a lemon full of bright blue swirly patterns. Arashi knew instantly what it was. Among the crew, only the doctor had any inclination of figuring out the strange fruit. But he didn’t have a chance as Arashi pilfered the fruit and once it was confirmed that they’d stay inland for two weeks while selling the goods and restocking the ship.</p><p>The island was named Dawn and it was there that Arashi ate the fruit and began figuring out its powers. She had given the matter a lot of thought and despite not knowing what the powers the fruit would grant, any power-up on these seas was better than none. It was just the matter of being smart enough to figure out how to use the powers to their fullest extent. Even giving up swimming, though sad, was a little price given how violent waves could get. Even if you could swim, there was no guarantee of being saved. With the fruit the awaiting death would be faster if terrifying. It was morbid to think about but Arashi had never claimed to be a cheery type of person.</p><hr/><p>Arashi had just eaten the devil fruit in the safety of trees. It was quite quiet all around her except for some wildlife. It was pity she could not use Observation haki yet, as that would be handy in detecting spies and eavesdroppers. Arashi knew that she was taking a risk by coming to this particular forest but it was the only proper chance she had. All the other islands were mainly of cities and being trapped on the merchant ship gave no real chances of having extended amount of privacy.</p><p>So she walked deep into the forest, following the trails and then taking a course uphill. She had a good sense of direction so Arashi had no doubt she could find her way back to the harbor once she was done experimenting and training.</p><p>The hilltop was barren of trees, forming a quite large glade. Arashi took in the scenery and the clear blue sky above her, lacking any clouds, before nodding in satisfaction. It would do. She stepped in the middle of the empty space and centered herself. Since eating the fruit, Arashi had noticed that there was something fundamentally different in her. No cosmetic changes had happened though. She’d tested extensively the quality of her skin. No extra softness or hardness, no change in temperature or color, no additional patterns or textures. For now, it seemed like it wasn’t a transformative type of Paramecia. An emitter type maybe but Arashi doubted it.</p><p>And there was something… smell in the air, like rain but very distant. Arashi closed her eyes and lifted her face to the wind. There was a storm on its way but quite distant. Would take hour or two to reach Dawn unless the wind changed.</p><p>
  <em>Crackle</em>
</p><p>It was like a shiver or tingle travelling up Arashi’s spine and then down her arms. The girl spread her arms and let the wind twirl around her. The shivers continued but it wasn’t from cold but excitement.</p><p>
  <em>Crackle</em>
</p><p>It was more like a spark that snapped between her fingers. And more at the back of her hands, forearms, biceps, shoulders and down her back to her tailbone. Arashi opened her eyes and stretched her arms above her head, standing on her tip-toes.</p><p>
  <em>Crackle</em>
</p><p>It felt very instinctive. The devil fruit may have been additional to Arashi’s own body makeup but right now it felt something very natural, like something had awakened inside her.</p><p>There were feathers in her field of view. Some long and sharp, some soft and downy. All pale gold in color.</p><p>“A zoan…” Arashi mused, inspecting the feathers covering her arms. They looked very soft and smooth on the top but the undersides where sharper, almost metallic in color and in texture.</p><p>It was all very interesting. Might as well go all the way to full zoan form and try to take flight. Something in Arashi didn’t even consider doubting the ease of the process. Maybe it was awakening animal instincts in her, something guiding her step by step. Maybe zoans were the easiest of devil fruit classes to learn control of. Or realize the lack of necessity for control.</p><p>It wasn’t painful to have more feathers to sprout along her back. The shape of her body shifting and growing was uncomfortable but Arashi tried not to pay attention to it, lest she’d interrupt the process and probably get stuck midway or something. Most difficult was probably the way her skull changed shape and the secondary wings sprouted out from her lower back and the tail below them.</p><p>The transformation was stopping when Arashi was forced to shift her position as her center of gravity had changed. It was weird, like being half-crouched forward but still remaining perfectly balanced. Arashi folded her arms-turned-wings against her sides and took experimental steps forwards. It was… weird. More like hopping than stepping. Or taking long strides as her knees were reversed now. Birds were not meant for walking.</p><p>“Very strange…” Arashi mused aloud as she hobbled around the hill. Having human voicebox despite her current appearance was… bizarre. Speaking of which, what did she actually look like now?</p><p>Arashi turned her head left and right and up and down to test the range of her neck and to inspect her current appearance.</p><p>She was a big bird. Large primary wings, smaller secondary wings by her hips, tail was normal-ish but had to extra… well tails with feather tufts at the end. Legs were sturdy, like those of cold-climate owls, with intimidating predator claws. Head was… small-ish compared to the rest of the body with straight beak which was not too long nor too short. Arashi carefully eyed the beak, task made difficult by the fact that her eyes were on the sides of her head, rather than on the front. Not too drastically but it did give her larger field of vision but also a bit of a blind spot. But what she could see of her beak, it seemed to be more like that of a corvid rather than strictly predator beak. Generalist beak it was called if she remembered correctly. Arashi was not a normal bird. The mix of features was quite telling and the extra tails and wings only added to the fact.</p><p>Arashi gave an experimental flap of her wings. It sent a huge twin gusts across the glade. Even one flap seemed to give a bit of lift to her. She repeated the motion and pushed with her legs from the ground. Her secondary wings opened as well to beat the air. And slowly, hesitantly, Arashi began to rise to the air but then allowed herself to drop back to the ground.</p><p>“Huh… That was… easy.” Arashi blinked her eyes. Her eyesight felt quite sharp as well. Predator eyes? She lifted her face to the air and smelled at the rain. It was distinct still but ways away. It was strange, she hadn’t been able to sense rainstorms this easily before even though she was expert at reading the weather. Did this sense have something to do with this devil fruit as well? Maybe she could try to take a look at the approaching clouds from the air. She really wanted to get handle of flying. It would be her best bet at saving herself if she was ever thrown aboard.</p><p>The girl flapped her wings once more and on the second beat pushed strongly herself off the ground. And she kept climbing higher in the air! The motion felt natural, the way her wings extended and contracted… it was like swimming breaststroke really. The secondary wings beat in union as well and her tails trailed behind her. Her legs extended back, not stiffly but neatly out of the way. Everything felt very automatic for Arashi. She gained altitude and distantly acknowledged that eventually she’d need to come down as well… and the landing would most likely be much more troublesome. But for now… she’d just enjoy the moment.</p><p>
  <em>Crackle</em>
</p><p>There it was again. Arashi noticed the spark travelling along her wings and hitting between her tail tufts.</p><p>
  <em>Crackle</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rumble</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was distant but… The storm seemed to be approaching more rabidly. Arashi beat her wings once more and turned to look towards the southern sky. Dark clouds.  Proper storm. The beak didn’t allow Arashi to smile but she was feeling very smug and satisfied.</p><p>
  <em>Crackle</em>
</p><p>It seemed that Arashi was pulling the storm faster towards the island. Wind wasn’t exactly getting stronger but… Clouds were gathering above her as well. Directly above her, covering the clear blue sky that had been there when she arrived.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rumble</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flash</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thunder and lightning… Arashi was pretty sure she now knew what sort of zoan she’d eaten: Mythical Zoan, type Thunderbird.</p><p>The rain hit her feathers and ran down her face and body. She didn’t feel wet, everything just slid off her. It was quite enjoyable frankly. And the view of the island and the sea and the dark, forbidding clouds above everything… It was magnificent.</p><hr/><p>Alas, eventually she needed to come down as well. Arashi circled downwards, back towards the glade. It looked so tiny from up there… Just how high had Arashi flown? She hadn’t even noticed.</p><p>Her speed was probably too much despite her best tries to slow down and land in somewhat controlled manner. She frankly failed and her talons left deep gouges to the ground as she landed and hopped a couple of times. She almost even fell forward face down to the dirt but managed to remain upright just barely.</p><p>“Phew… That was close…” Arashi muttered.</p><p>“That was so cool! A talking mystery bird!” Came a childish exclamation from the tree line. With great trepidation, Arashi turned her head to look into the shadows. She didn’t need her newly enhanced eyesight to recognize the trio there either. While she’d known there was a chance of meeting the ASL brothers while she was staying on Dawn, especially because she came to the forest… she didn’t quite figure to expect them right on the first day.</p><p>Oh dear… How to explain this… And squirm out of being invited to join Luffy’s crew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With the Thunderbird, I went through many thoughts. First was, can I give Arashi this? Is it too OP for an original character? But then I decided to go for it. Until Oda introduces someone with this fruit, I'm free to do whatever I want to do. (I haven't caught up with One Piece in months though...)<br/>At first I was going to go with Zapdos-esque thunderbird because that was the first image I had in my mind... besides, Marco's phoenix looks like Articuno. But then a friend of mine at whom I ranted stuff, pointed out Harry Potter Thunderbird, the one in Fantastic Beasts movie (which I haven't seen) and I instantly fell in love. Arashi is a bit altered though, especially at the tail-side... and some description to the feathers I got from Gail Carson Levine's book Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg. In that book, three fairies that some might recognize from Disney's books and comics about Neverland and Tinkerbell, go on a quest to collect three objects with which they'd bribe a dragon to help them. One of the objects was a feather from a Golden Eagle whose feathers were metallic and golden on the underside while the top was brown. That book is part of my childhood and fairies in it more familiar to me than those from the movies. But I go off tangent here...</p><p>I intend to continue this scene in some later chapter, as well draw Arashi's hybrid and full zoan forms. You might think she got off too easily with experimenting but whoo-boy, changin back won't be easy at all. Especially with distractions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Welcome to my Candystore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sniper runs but is found.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning: Underage sex. Sacher is 17 but she doesn't tell she is still technically underage and she feels older because reincarnation shenanigans. Also One Piece legalities are murky because pirates and numerous government systems across the globe.</p>
<p>Alright.<br/>Sacher is my second recent OP-OC, as in from last year. Created just before Reiko/Tooru and thus never got a full story back then when I started to write Ground Zero. Then I attached her to North Stars. Thus she doesn't have that extensive history unlike all the other characters have had thus far. Anyhow, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Sacher was the first grandchild of Charlotte Linlin mostly known as the pirate Emperor Big Mom. Not that it got her any bonuses. The opposite really. The Charlotte family was violent, chaotic, neurotic and all over not a good place for any kid. Not even one born with a mind of a nearly adult.</p>
<p>The thing was… every single one of Big Mom’s kids alternated vying for Linlin’s good graces whilst being deathly scared of her. And because the general feel of the strong eat the weak mindset prevalent in the New World was exacerbated within this family…</p>
<p>Getting knifed by a toddler was normal.</p>
<p>Sacher hissed in pain as she kicked Kato away. Her pumpkin-headed uncle tumbled down the stairs from which he’d ambushed her. The boy was only a year younger than her. But because he was a <em>son</em> and Sacher was a <em>granddaughter</em>… he was marginally more appreciated. Big Mom’s children existed as result of fledging allegiances in order to tie firm allegiances through marriage in the future.</p>
<p>The thing with Sacher was though… Charlotte Compote had slept with some random shmuck while travelling in the seas and had had no intention of marrying him as he had no valuable connections, being a sole bounty hunter. All Sacher knew about her father was that he was relatively strong in order to be even considered as a bed partner and appropriate genetic donor… and got to have been handsome to some degree since Sacher certainly didn’t look anything like Compote. Sacher’s hair was violet and eyes sort of amber while Compote’s were teal and dark sort of blue respectively.</p>
<p>But all of it compounded to the fact that Sacher was lowest ranked person on the entire Totto Land… aside from the divorced husbands of Big Mom. Thus free game for assassination attempts by her agemates. Mostly by Poire, Snack, Bavarois, Kanten and Kato.</p>
<p>Being one more generation removed from Big Mom meant though that the Emperor didn’t really much care for Sacher’s existence, making her invisible in the deranged woman’s eyes. And given that Compote did not personally nurture Sacher either, leaving raising the girl to her younger sisters who were removed enough age-vise that Sacher was not considered a threat to their position… Out of sight, out of mind.</p>
<p>Which was why Sacher was most acquainted to Angel and Broyé… and Custard who occasionally visited to check on Angel. It was… tolerable with them. They cared somewhat but generally Sacher was too keyed up to pay attention to any possible kindness from them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sacher was four years old when she escaped the Whole Cake Island. By stowing away in the ship of the visiting Roger Pirates. They’d come to visit in order to see Big Mom’s Road Poneglyph, party a bit and then leave before marriage proposals were thrown about. While they were all distracted, Sacher had gotten aboard and hidden in the cargo hold to wait until the ship would leave again. No one had spotted her and with the sharp Observation Haki Sacher had developed in the meagre years of her new life, she’d managed to avoid any surprise patrols as well. And once in a hiding place, she’d turned her haki around to conceal her presence instead. She was determined to stay in her spot whoever long it took for Oro Jackson to reach an island away from the immediate surroundings of Totto Land.</p>
<p>Of course, things didn’t always go as planned and Sacher was discovered within a day of the ship leaving. Her haki slipped just a smidge while she was asleep and next she knew, she was being lifted out from her little nook from the scruff of her shirt and blearily meeting the eyes of Scopper Gaban.</p>
<p>“What is a little mouse hiding here?” The man peered through his sunglasses. Sacher rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm.</p>
<p>“I was tired.” She replied, explaining nothing.</p>
<p>“And where are you from?”</p>
<p>“Finland.” Technically still true.</p>
<p>“Right…” Came the skeptical reply. “We’re going to see Captain and Master Rayleigh.”</p>
<p>And thus Sacher was unceremoniously carried to the upper decks. She didn’t much care. She’d had relaxed sleep for the first time in two years. First time since she was allowed out from her nursery unsupervised and thus made her existence known to other kids. So… she really fancied to continue sleeping…</p>
<hr/>
<p>Luckily Roger seemed to consider her presence on the ship be a source of great amusement. It wasn’t exactly hard for them to figure out who she was and where she came from. Her cake name was pretty much a giveaway but Sacher was quick to correct their initial assumption of her being Big Mom’s daughter.</p>
<p>“Granddaughter, and I really, really don’t wanna go back!” She declared. “They are all mean. Kato stabbed me two weeks ago and he is <em>three</em>. And Poire was telling Prim to drown me!”</p>
<p>“That’s… troublesome.” Kozuki Oden frowned. Considering the man’s wife and children had returned to Wano a while back… and Momonosuke apparently being the same age than Kato… yeah, it was troubling for him to hear no matter how free-spirited he’d been in his youth. Ah, how the parenthood changed people.</p>
<p>“Yes. The only ones I liked were Prim and Praline and that was because Prim didn’t really care about me and Praline is mostly stuck in the fishbowl and thus <em>can’t </em>do anything but toss water at me.” Sacher continued. “Please don’t return me, they won’t even notice I’m gone!”</p>
<p>“Alright, you can stay.” Roger decided. “Tag along with Shanks and Buggy and they can tell what to expect of life here.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be so reckless! What if Big Mom comes after us? We’re already on thin ice after leaving so abruptly.” Rayleigh argued but Roger was ignoring him.</p>
<p>And so… Sacher was part of the Roger Pirates. Sort of. At least for the last half-a-year they were together when they headed for Laugh Tale.</p>
<hr/>
<p>But all journeys eventually must come to the end. So did this one. The treasure was found, the crew was disbanded. Sacher was free. Sacher was alone. And she wasn’t completely sure what to do with herself. On one hand she had now all the time and freedom in the world to do what she wanted. On the other hand… she was a four-year-old alone in some random island in Grand Line. In Paradise thankfully but still.</p>
<p>“Roger… you are an utter, blithering idiot.” Sacher sighed and heaved her backpack on her shoulders and began trudging her way along the coastline towards closest town that she could sense. She had money. She had weapons. She’d be fine.</p>
<p>Well, said whatever one wanted about the insanity of Roger Pirates, there was no denying that they’d taken good care of her. And though they’d trained her, she’d never been allowed to participate in battles. Meaning that there was no outsider information on her. No bounty. No visible connection to Roger Pirates or Big Mom and thus she was (at least in theory) safe from revenge seekers.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The execution happened. Sacher cried quietly where other people could not see her before moving on with her life. One Piece. It was there. It existed. She did not remember what it actually was. She remembered Roger laughing after reading the Poneglyph but… everything else on that island was blur. Up until Roger told about the crew disbanding, Sacher felt like she lived in daze when they were in the proximity of Laugh Tale – Raftel.</p>
<p>Well, it didn’t matter. One Piece was inspiration and goal for many. But not for her. Laugh Tale was seen. Now it was time to see what the rest of the world had to offer and find her friends somehow. Starting from the Blues sounded good. And relaxing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>During the years Sacher took up two professions. A legal one and an underground one. Both were slow-coming because of skills she needed to practice for them. The first one was the underground one. Mainly because the legal side wouldn’t hire kids that easily.</p>
<p>Since Sacher was twelve years old, she took up the name White Death while she worked as mercenary and assassin. Both close-up kills as well as sniping. Mostly of the latter, from which the name came as well. From Finnish sniper Simo Häyhä who got the highest sniping kill count in any major war, killing over 500 men in Winter War. And from her Finnish roots, she also picked her white outfit… which was also admittedly inspired by Assassin’s Creed games.</p>
<p>She handled her business via den den mushi service or post box within that certain sea she was at. Mostly to conceal her age and other recognizable features so she could keep her anonymity in civilian life. Especially when she occasionally turned down a contract due its details yet already knew the identity of the buyer. So, it was tricky.</p>
<p>Sacher was fifteen when she was contracted by Donquixote Pirates. She went to the face-to-face meeting due idle curiousity.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Law was already there with the other kids. Sacher was not completely solid on the timeline but the doctor boy’s arrival must’ve been relatively recent. Within a year recent.</p>
<p>“So…” She drawled from behind her mask, resolutely ignoring the kids. “Who do you want me to kill, why and if the potential target breaks my guidelines, why was this meeting even requested?”</p>
<p>Sacher really wanted to smoke a cigarette now, to complete the nonchalant look. Three problems in that though. One, that would require revealing her face. Two, she did not have cigarettes with her. And three – the most relevant reason – she didn’t smoke.</p>
<p>Doflamingo grinned disconcertingly – predatorily – but thankfully didn’t make any unnecessary remarks, just began telling about the target and why they wanted him out. And why they didn’t do it themselves.</p>
<p>Drug lord on the other side of the North Blue, completely away from Donquixote powerbase. However, the man’s influence reached several islands that Doflamingo had thought of conquering. While overpowering said influence was possible, the drug lord still had grasp on authorities via substance abuse related blackmail. Something that could not allowed to linger even after Donquixotes were on top of the foodchain.</p>
<p>So basically it was removing rot from the house before moving in. Fine, Sacher could do that.</p>
<p>“I accept.”</p>
<p>“Of course you do.” Doflamingo stated. Ah, the implication that she’d be killed if she didn’t because of the information given.</p>
<p>“…You do realize that my anonymity is the only reason I agree to face to face meetings to negotiate with sensitive information? And I do leave my calling card behind my kills and there is no benefit for me to go selling out my clients?” Sacher deadpanned. Risky, but she wasn’t really equipped to kill all of the executives plus Doffy himself.</p>
<p>“If you say so.” The former Celestial Dragon continued grinning. Actually, did he have any other expressions really? Grin, rage and vague seriousness. Sacher couldn’t recall any others.</p>
<p>“I do say so.” She nodded. “Given the distance and travel times… tracking the target and formulating the plan of approach… I’d estimate about two months until I’m done. If there are more delays, I’ll be informing you about it. You’re aware of my payment practices, yes? Half of the pay will be paid now and the other half when the deed is done and you’ve received a proof of it. If for some reason there is a cancelation on my part, you get two thirds of the first half back.”</p>
<p>“Why do you keep the one sixth of final payment?” Trebol asked distainfully.</p>
<p>“I’m a professional. You pay for professionals about their work and not only for the work but for the also the effort gone to learn their craft. You pay for skill. I’m here accepting a job and when I get the advance payment, I will start immediately tracking my new target. It takes time and skill and connections cultivated over a long time. And travelling isn’t cheap either.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think it needed to be explained to you, Trebol.” Diamante quaffed. “It’s obvious, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, I’m the one budgeting our expenses!” The slime/booger man protested. Sacher turned her eyes skywards and suppressed a sigh. If this were some other crew, she’d probably share a commiserating look with someone. But alas, these people were all psychopaths with almost disturbingly tightknit loyalty to each other. Could they even be called a cult? Probably. Baby 5, Buffalo and Dellinger (+Law) are basically being indoctrinated right?</p>
<p>Settling on the final sum required a bit of haggling but in the end, it was satisfactorily high in Sacher’s tastes. The money was fetched and counted and placed in briefcase before her. Sacher took the case from Rosinante who’d appeared to the room at some point. (She’d very carefully not reacted when she’d suddenly spotted him.)</p>
<p>“Pleasure doing business with you. I’ll send an update in a month of my progress and then we’ll see how to proceed.” She bowed briefly, waited for dismissal and left the building.</p>
<p>Finally.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She did the kill in schedule and got the rest of the payment. Then Sacher decided to never take another commission from Donquixotes. She had enough problems currently. One of them being that she accidentally ate a Devil Fruit and she needed to research its effects now and adjust to the fact that she couldn’t swim anymore. This wasn’t something she’d planned for!</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was called the Stable-stable Fruit and it… literally stabilized things. Minimized tremors, silenced creaking boards, gave rigidity to frail surfaces… even thin ice. It also affected people. Sacher could freeze them in place for a moment or then stop bleeding on them. Enforce stasis on them in the other words.</p>
<p>And that came handy when she came found Rosinante on Minion. She hadn’t intended to be there but… bounty on Diez Barrels had her there and she hadn’t been particularly paying attention on island names when chasing the pirate captain.</p>
<p>So Sacher came across the scene of Doflamingo leaving Rosinante bleeding in the snow. One of the subordinates took the chest with Law inside it. Her white clothes blended to the scenery as she pressed her face to snow to prevent her breath wafting up and waited until the deranged man was gone. Her haki was pressed really tight. Then she sprinted down the snowbank, the surface stabilizing beneath her feet and thus preventing her from leaving footprints. She skidded to halt by Rosinante’s side and laid a gloved hand on his chest. She induced stasis on the wounds. Bleeding stopped, pain numbed and the bullets stuck inside him wouldn’t jostle. It was nothing on Ope Ope but more than enough for Sacher’s purposes.</p>
<p>“Who…” Rosinante frowned and looked up to Sacher. “White Death…”</p>
<p>“My name is Sacher.” She corrected him and pulled her fabric mask beneath her chin. “I was here after Barrels but your lot got in the way. Got some family drama going on?”</p>
<p>“L-Law…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think the kid’ll be alright. I gotta get you to a doctor though.” Sacher stated. “This is sort of spur of a moment thing but we need to keep moving. And you probably gotta release the silencing on the kid so he won’t think you’re alive after all and come running back.”</p>
<p>“True…” Rosinante breathed and allowed Sacher help him stand. Began hobbling journey to Sacher’s rented boat and from there to Rubeck.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The surgery to remove the bullets and properly stabilize Rosinante was successful. Sacher crashed afterwards though, after using her devil fruit continuously for five days.</p>
<p>When she woke up and they paid for their hospital stay and headed back to the port… they didn’t exactly discuss it but in the end they headed away. Rosinante needed to hide and pretend to be dead to help Law stay hidden and away from Doflamingo. Sacher needed to inform her latest client of the cancelation of contract and return leftover money as per her usual agreement.</p>
<p>Rosinante’s skills were useful though. But technically Sacher did not know about them yet.</p>
<p>“Tell me your story. Why did your brother try to kill you really?”</p>
<p>Rosinante told her. In return she told her story. Such a pair they made. Two disgraced nobles of opposite ends of spectrum. One exiled godling turned undercover marine, one never-acknowledged runaway pirate princess. Both specializing the stealth and guns.</p>
<p>“Mind partnering up?”</p>
<p>White Death had now Black Silence with her. KuroShiro some people called them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They skip seas as soon as they can and end up in East Blue. It wasn’t exactly the aim but… They tossed a coin and Rosinante dropped it and it ended up stuck upright in-between floor boards. As head had been for South and tails for West it was only natural that neither would stand for East.</p>
<p>The next year was a lot of unintentional things going on. Like Sacher running into Shanks in Logue Town when him and his crew had just arrived to the sea. It was February. Sacher was recently 17, Shanks wasn’t yet 27.</p>
<p>They got drunk. They reminisced things. The few months they knew each other and then the years of separation. It was catching up and venting everything built up to one of the few people who could understand the gut-wrenching loss, tinge of betrayal and whole cocktail of other messy feelings.</p>
<p>Sacher kissed Shanks. She stayed the night. The night was her first and Shanks was someone she trusted. Maybe it was a bit weird considering last time they saw she wasn’t in double digits yet. But Shanks had never known her exact age and Sacher had always felt older than her body. Acted older as well.</p>
<p>So she didn’t really regret it even if the results were unexpected. As long as Shanks didn’t know, it’d be alright. Right?</p>
<hr/>
<p>“You’re an idiot.” Rosinante sighed when Sacher was puking her guts out in the toilet of their cabin. Morning sickness was not nice. And making a way to Paradise was not incredibly smart and had managed to exacerbate it with seasickness. Even though Sacher did not usually get seasick. But they needed to get to Grand Line. For several reasons, some that she had not even shared with Rosinante.</p>
<p>“I know.” Sacher moaned and leant against the wall. She’d need to get up and rinse her mouth but… she was too tired.</p>
<p>“C’mon, up you get.” Rosinante took her arms and pulled her on her feet. Sacher smiled feebly.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait until they are born.”</p>
<p>“I bet.”</p>
<p>“I bagged a strong fighter and then booked it. Just like my mother, eh?” But she bagged a future Yonko. Yeah, she was definitely not going let her blood family know about her kid.</p>
<p>“But unlike her, you are going to be a good mother.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Sacher smiled a bit more. She’d always wanted to be a mother, even in her previous life. But last life got cut short and this one… well, she didn’t really have good maternal examples and as the years rolled on, her recollections of the previous life had begun to fade. Sacher had started to draw and write down her memoirs of sort but forgetting completely terrified her. She wanted to find her friends.</p>
<p>“And… well, as far as I’m concerned, you only need to consider family those whom you choose.”</p>
<p>“Blood of the covenant is stronger than the water of the womb.” Sacher agreed, taking a step towards the sink and filling a glass with water.</p>
<p>“I haven’t heard of that one before. From a book you read?”</p>
<p>She just hummed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was twins. Two beautiful babies that made all the aches and pains of the nine plus months as well as the torturous hours of labor worth it.</p>
<p>“Kiulukka and Kirsikka.” Sacher had decided on the names a few months ago when she found out about there being two babies instead of one. Getting proper pre-natal care had been very hard due their statuses in hiding in anonymity and their only proper incoming having been on bounty hunting. Rosinante still did some occasional spying work for Sengoku but it was off the books and really more out of personal loyalty. Sacher wasn’t even sure if Sengoku knew Rosinante was alive and just received info anonymously.</p>
<p>Anyhow, the kids were born now and had names thought beforehand. For the sake of irony, Sacher had decided to go with the Charlotte family naming theme. But in Finnish to make it less obvious. Kiulukka was lesser used term for rose berries (and was one of the triplets in Finnish edition of Brambly Hedge books – Pipkin), while Kirsikka meant cherries. They rhymed and could be shortened if needed. And thanks to their ambiguous nature, could be used for both boys and girls. In this case though… a boy and a girl. The boy was Kiulukka because Pipkin had been the boy in the triplets, while the girl was Kirsikka… mainly because Sakura was so cliché girl protagonist name.</p>
<p>They were wonderful. Both had tufts of dark red hair on their heads and pale blue eyes for now. Sacher couldn’t wait to know if they’d have Shanks’s grey or her amber. Or silver versus gold if one tried to be more poetic.</p>
<p>“They are beautiful.” Rosinante told her from where he was sitting by her bedside.</p>
<p>“They are.” She hiccupped, tears springing to her eyes as she held the bundles in her arms. “My children. My little darlings.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>With the addition of the children, they needed to change their lifestyle. They settled on a small, quiet island with proximity of some trading and pirate hubbubs. Mercenary work was out of question for Sacher but as she’d be soon of legal age, she could get some actual work. Rosinante in the other hand too advantage of all of their contacts made during their respective careers and dove into Pirate Information Network by using his bounty hunter alias.</p>
<p>Sacher dyed her hair reddish brown to excuse the twins’ hair color as inevitably people would think Rosinante as her husband in this island. Maybe they’d think his blonde hair lightened hers and the result was in the kids. She also took up the name Chrome and got a job. As one of the writers and illustrators for Marine Hero Sora comics.</p>
<p>Rosinante travelled and worked, Sacher kept up the household and worked from home. They both took care of the kids. It was all very domestic.</p>
<p>So it wasn’t any wonder that in the next few years they fell in love with each other.</p>
<p>And when the twins were six years old, there was a ship in the harbor. It didn’t have a black flag in the mast but something in its design was very familiar to Sacher. Some motifs that were found in carvings. And then the name painted in white-green-pink cursive against night sky blue sides.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aurora Borealis</em>
</p>
<p>When Rosinante approached the ship and its white-haired captain who was coming down the plank to the pier, Sacher couldn’t help but follow. Kiulukka was holding onto her hand and clutching onto Kirsikka’s sleeve with the other one as the little girl wanted to wander. But Sacher was struck by the familiarity of the captain. Of the other crewmembers that she could spot on the pier and in the deck… Eight of them. One was unfamiliar old man; one was a kid about of the twins’ age. But the others…</p>
<p>The realization came like a lighting from clear sky. These were her friends. Her friends that Sacher never had time to actually look for as she was too busy running either from her family or other connections. But instead her friends had found her. Rosinante had found them for her.</p>
<p>“Sacher, is it now?” The captain asked her when she was in the range.</p>
<p>“Or Chrome.” She nodded. “These are Kiulukka and Kirsikka.” She drew the kids to stand in front of her.</p>
<p>“I’m Simon. Otava Simon.” The captain introduced himself. Sacher laughed.</p>
<p>“That joke doesn’t work with reversed name order.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps.” Simon smiled. “Would you come away with me?”</p>
<p>First referencing Bond and then the Doctor. There was the good old Simo.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Kiulukka and Kirsikka as teens</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just saying, Bramble Hedge books and tv series was the best.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, I hope you liked this. Please put into comments what you thought, which character you'd like to learn more about after Simon and I'll see where we'll go from there. I probably should redraw my crew as well... To get some skin color variation at least... And Noire's hairstyle and color scheme is different nowadays...</p><p>Come talk to me at my discord: https://discord.gg/WPTJGuV</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>